howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tone Death
}} "Tone Death" is the ninth episode of Season 3 of Race to the Edge. It was released on Netflix on June 24, 2016. Overview Plot The Riders have tracked down a group of elusive Dragon Hunters about to transport an important cargo: a dragon egg. In order to escape, the Hunters give up the egg to the Riders and safely bring it back to their base. The dragon egg eventually hatches and it reveals a Death Song hatchling. It then begins to endlessly screech for hours, agitating the Riders. Tuffnut Thorston names the baby Garffiljorg and his chicken is able to calm the hatchling by singing to it. The Riders realize that singing to Garffiljorg is the only thing that can soothe him. They take turns on performing their songs throughout the day but each time they finish Garff immediately becomes reckless by spitting random loads of amber at them and their dragons. Tired and agitated, most of the Riders agree that they can't take care of him any longer, but Heather is adamant that they must not abandon Garff. Having no other option, Hiccup decides that they risk Garff to be adopted by the hostile adult Death Song on Melody Island. To prevent their dragons being lured by the Death Song's siren-like song, Hiccup has the Riders install moss earplugs for their dragons. As they journey for Melody Island, Fishlegs is able to put Garff into sleep with Dragon Nip, while Astrid takes Snotlout earlier remarks into action by mockingly teasing him with jokes. The Death Song's singing becomes louder as they venture deeper into his territory. Garff is beginning to wake up while Heather tries to calm him down, but their noise attracts the Death Song and gets sprayed with amber by surprise. Most of the Riders are quickly rendered immobile. Garff manages to dodge the amber and confronts his adult counterpart. Hiccup and Toothless lands at a distance to witness their exchange. At first, the pair appears to be bonding but the Death Song violently whips Garff away with his tail. The Death Song then finally traps Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup deduces that Garff's rejection is due to him performing the songs the Riders sang earlier in which the adult Death Song angrily dislikes. The Riders attempt to sing different songs in the hopes that the Death Song likes it. When Snotlout performs his song's tune, the Death Song then becomes less hostile, and the Riders follow along. However, Ruffnut sings her line wrong, which provokes the Death Song to attack her. Thankfully, Garff stops the adult as he imitates the song. This has the Death Song to finally bond with Garff as Heather permits him to stay with his new foster dragon. Hiccup uses his new invention, an incomplete fire sword, to break apart the Death Song amber holding them. The RIders finally leave Melody Island. HIccup expresses his excitement in developing his fire sword named, Inferno, once he gets back to the Edge and he and Toothless fly ahead. Astrid jokingly states that this will be the last time they'll see Hiccup for the week, while Snotlout sings his joy for accomplishing to find Garff a home with the Death Song without them being killed in the process. Trivia *After they bring the egg back to the Edge, Fishlegs excitedly imagines what it would be like if Meatlug had her own egg even though he has seen her lay a bunch of eggs in their first Snoggletog together, the events of which we see in Gift of the Night Fury. *The initial creation of Hiccup's sword, Inferno, happens in this episode. *This is the first musical episode released, due to the baby Death Song only being quiet when the Riders sang to it. *The Death Song's egg is very similar to the one of a Whispering Death, and it is not similar at all to the one from Dragons: Rise of Berk or School of Dragons. *Snotlout makes his trademark call of "Snotlout, Snotlout, oi oi oi!" into a song. *The Death Song that appears in this episode is the same one from "Imperfect Harmony". **Even though it is the same dragon, its colors are darker and more prominent and its roar sounds slightly different. ***The change in color might be due to the difference in lighting. Unlike in "Imperfect Harmony", in which the sky above Melody Island was completely clear, the sky in "Tone Death" is overcast. *This time there were no live Dragons near the Death Song's nest, only bones. **The bones don't look realistic because there is still amber on them like the dragon was being eaten from inside, or only under the amber, which is impossible for the Death Song. Even if the amber fell off, then the Death Song ate the dragon, there is still no logic behind extra amber left on the bones, except if it spits amber again, but that also makes no sense. *Death Songs are known for abandoning their young, so it's strange one would adopt a baby that wasn't even its own. As they are cannibalistic and feed on other dragons, it is equally unusual that it didn't try to eat the baby. *Fishlegs states that it is unknown if a dragon can bond with another that isn't its parent. However, they had already witnessed Thornado bond with Bing, Bam, and Boom. *Astrid's joke about getting a one-armed Jorgenson out of a tree is the same one Tuffnut told the Outcasts in "A View to a Skrill, Part 2", though his was a Berkian. *Chicken was the first character to sing to Garff. *This is the ninth time a dragon egg is seen. **The first time was in Gift of the Night Fury, the second time was in "Animal House", the third time was in "Gem of a Different Color", the fourth time was in "Live and Let Fly", the fifth time was in "Race to Fireworm Island" (due to firecombs revealed to be Fireworm eggs), the sixth time was in "Cast Out, Part 2", the seventh time was in "Total Nightmare", and the eighth time was in "Crash Course". Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Mae Whitman as Heather Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Windshear *Garffiljorg *Garff's Adoptive Father Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Razorwhip *Death Song *Night Terror Animal Characters *Chicken Locations *Dragon's Edge **Clubhouse **Dragon's Edge Stables **Tuffnut and Ruffnut's Hut *Melody Island *Unnamed Island Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Inferno *Astrid's Kransen *Heather's Horn *Heather's Dragon Eye Lens *Moss Earplugs *Dragon Hunter Weapons *Dragon Hunter Ships Events *Dragon Hunter War Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Media